Mercy
by tootsie87
Summary: Harmony and Mercy Williams move to Tulsa to try to escape their past. They meet the greasers, and romances develop :) Can they forget their past? whoo hoo! 2 new chapters! read and review
1. rough beginings

Disclaimer- I do not own the Outsiders, only in my dreams…. Anything you don't recognize, mainly Harmony and Mercy and maybe others eventually, are figments of my imagination. Everything else is by the magnificent S. E. Hinton

A/N: This is my first fic, so please be nice!

            Harmony Williams frowned as she walked the streets of Tulsa, Oklahoma.  She has just moved yesterday to a small house on the east side of town, with her sister Mercy.  Already she was bored. Harmony was used to city life, being from New York.  She was only fourteen, not yet a rebel, just looking for some fun.  She spotted a park.  'Well, it's no Central Park, but it will have to do,' she thought, as she strolled towards it.  She glanced at her watch, it read 9:45.  

"Good thing too, I've still got over an hour 'till Mercy gets home," she said softly, settling herself on a swing.  

She pulled her jean jacket tighter around her, it was getting chilly.  Harmony was glad she had decided to wear jeans and a sweatshirt, rather than shorts and a tank top.  She let her mind wander, and found herself thinking about her looks.  Her straight chestnut brown hair and dark emerald eyes had always been her best features.  Her looks were regarded by everyone as very 'cute.'  She was the opposite of what a street hood should look like.  Harmony always hoped her looks would go from cute to stunning, as Mercy's had.  Mercy and Harmony looked very much alike, with the same sparkling green eyes, and the same dimpled smile, with straight white teeth.  Mercy on the other hand, had shiny dark chocolate colored hair that fell in to soft curls. There was just something about her just seemed more mature.  'Well, she is almost 17,' Harmony reminded herself.  Mercy always assured her that her looks would develop as she got older.  Harmony knew how upset Mercy would be if she knew Harmony had been out past 10 in a strange new place, so she got up to leave.  

Suddenly, a voice behind her said, "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out so late?"

Harmony froze.  She could smell the alcohol from where she stood.  Turning slowly, she saw three boys who looked about seventeen, two wearing polo shirts, red and yellow consecutively, and a third wearing a letterman jacket.  All three were grinning like fools, she knew she had better get out while she had a chance.

"I was just about to leave," Harmony stated, backing up quickly.  

"Yeah, with us!" letterman jacket exclaimed.

"No, I don't think so," she replied, breaking in to a run.

She would fight if she had to, but knew it would kill Mercy if she really got hurt.  The boys caught up to her, and it was then that she pulled out her switch blade.  It felt so natural, like a part of her hand.  It was her favorite switch blade, with the Chinese symbol for peace engraved in to the handle.  Before they could blink, she slashed the boy in the blue Polo shirt across the shoulder.

"Damn it!" He cried, leaning against a nearby tree.

The other two tackled her, and the letterman twisted the knife out of her hand and tossed it to the side.  The boy in the red Polo shirt pinned her to the ground, while the letterman stood over her.  She let loose a scream as if she was being boiled in oil.

"Help me!  Please, anyone!  Mercy!  Mercy!" 

She shrieked like a banshee, until letterman kicked her hard in the stomach, leaving her winded.

"That'll shut her up," he laughed to his friend.

She received two swift kicks to the back, before she heard a voice yell, 

"Hey!  Leave her alone!"

Harmony saw three different boys chase the others away, while a fourth bent down to look in to her eyes, with his gray green ones.  

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

Shaking her head, she said "Please take me home. 16452 Norwood…"

That was the last she remembered as darkness enveloped her.


	2. good to be home

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders.  I do however own a nifty collection of bottle caps…. Maybe S. E. Hinton would like to trade…..

A/N:  Thank you so much to the people who reviewed!  I'm glad you liked it. *tear*  

SheElf- you're right!

I would like to review stories, but I am new on this site, and I can't figure out how… if anyone could tell me, that would be great. Thanks.

Also, this takes place after the novel, but Johnny and Dally are still alive.  I'm sorry I don't go into descriptions that much, but you know what all the original characters look like.

            Harmony opened her eyes slowly.  Her head throbbed, and she sat up with great difficulty.  She saw the four boys who had rescued her sitting around her living room, watching Mickey Mouse.  Although Harmony and Mercy had just moved in the small house was orderly, especially since they didn't have very many possessions and barely any furniture.  As she was taking up the entire couch, the boys had to sit on the floor.  The boys noticed she was awake.

"Wow, you were only out for a half an hour," said one with rust colored side burns and a silly grin.  

"I wasn't hurt that badly," she replied "Thanks to you all. With out you I would've gotten hurt much worse."

"No problem at all." Another boy said with a wink.  This one was gorgeous, the best looking guy Harmony had seen in person.  

"So, who are you?" the boy with gray green eyes and reddish brown hair spoke up.  "I've never seen you around before."

"I'm Harmony Williams, I just moved here from New York." She said, preparing for a remark about her name.  When it never came, she continued, "And who are you all?"

"Well, I'm Keith Matthews, but you can call me Two-bit, pretty lady," the one with rusty sideburns said excitedly, elbowing the younger looking boy out of the way.  Harmony could tell she would like the boy she now knew as Two-bit, he had a child like sense of humor, and he seemed to lighten even the worst situation.

"And that there is Ponyboy Curtis." He gestured towards the boy who was now rubbing the spot where Two-bit had elbowed him, the boy with the gray green eyes.  Two-bit then looked at the third boy, "And Sodapop Curtis, they're brothers."  

Harmony nodded, "Those are very creative names."

"You can call us Pony and Soda," Ponyboy said, smiling shyly.

"And you can call me _anytime_!" Two-bit exclaimed, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.  Then he continued with his introduction, "And the wall flower over there is Johnny Cade."  

Harmony looked at the boy in the corner who had not yet said a word.  His dark hair and darker eyes stood out against the white wall. 

"Why don't you come over here and talk with us, Johnny." Harmony said, trying to be friendly.

He got up a little reluctantly, and sat closer to the group.  "So, you're from New York.  Do you know Dally Winston?"  Two-bit asked, lighting up a cigarette. 

"Just because I'm from New York doesn't mean I know everyone there."  Harmony said, rolling her eyes. "It was real nice of you all to take me home."  She added, trying to make up for her rudeness.  

"Like I said before, no problem at all," Soda said, "We weren't sure if this was your house though, because no one was home."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Harmony said, remembering that Mercy wouldn't be home for at least another half hour. "How'd you get in then?"

Two-bit grinned a little guiltily, "Well, let's just say you should probably get new locks on you windows.  The ones you've got now can be picked real simple.  And a little guy like Johnny could fit through those windows awful easy.  I'm just guessing of course, I wouldn't know."

"Come on man, you know it was your idea." Johnny said in a hushed voice.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," Harmony said laughing at their antics. Johnny blushed as she looked at him and shook her head jokingly.  

These boys were a lot like the ones she used to know in New York.  Not that she had many friends besides Mercy, but they looked alike, with longish greasy hair and sometimes dangerous attitudes.  Harmony hoped that she would get to be friends with these boys, who had already treated her so kindly.

"So, when are your parents coming home?"  Pony questioned.  

"Never, I live here with my sister Mercy.  She'll be home around 11."  Harmony said, picking at the hole in her jeans.

"Oh, sorry," Pony said softly.  "That's okay," she replied.  "So, what happened to make you move here?" Ponyboy questioned, trying to change the subject.

Harmony sighed, "My sister Mercy has been taking care of me for most of my life. My mom died when I was nine, Mercy was eleven.  She was stabbed by my father. Mercy saw it.  I was sleeping, I just remember her coming in to my room late at night and telling me to get dressed and pack a few things because we were leaving.  We left that night, and never came back."  Harmony closed her eyes remembering.  "I was so scared, I had no idea what was going on.  The first few nights were hard, we slept in alleys or where ever we could find.  We had barely anything to eat, because we had no money.  It was Hell at first, but we learned to live with it.  Eventually she got enough money to rent a dumpy little apartment.  She wouldn't tell me how she got the money. But a lot of homeless kids got money by delivering drugs, because of course the five-oh's didn't suspect kids of drug trafficking.  She wouldn't tell me because she wanted to set a good example."

"Five-oh's?" Soda interrupted. 

"That's what we call the police.  Anyway, we got an apartment and Mercy made me go to school.  She had to drop out though, because at this point she had a full time job as a busboy at a little diner near by.  Still, we were always struggling.  I guess I should tell you about my dad.  He was not an alcoholic, and he didn't do drugs.  It might have been easier if he had done those things, because then at least he wouldn't be consciously hurting my mom.  He just had anger problems.  My dad also has a pretty tight circle of friends…. This sounds weird, but it's almost like the mafia, only smaller.  But the point is, he had people looking out for him all around New York.  Big people like company owners and city council members.  He some how got word of where we were staying, and came to find us.  We were out of the apartment at the time, and when we came back I saw his car parked behind some bushes.  We ran, and kept running all over the city for the next few years.  He always caught up with us eventually.  Mercy finally decided we had to leaf the city completely. That's why we're here, in Tulsa."

"Wow," Ponyboy said, "That was quite a story."

"Yeah," Harmony started to reply, but the sound of the back door opening interrupted her.

They all heard the jangle of keys being set on a table. "Is that you Mercy?" 

"Who else would it be?" A voice said teasingly from the kitchen.  A girl of about 17 walked around the corner. "Whoa, who are all you guys?"


	3. Meeting the gang, original title

Disclaimer: Same as always…. I do not own The Outsiders.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!  I hope you like this chapter too.  Also, sorry I didn't mention this before, but this story takes place in the summer.

This chapter is mostly dialogue. 

            The boys looked at the girl called Mercy.  She was taller than most girls, standing at 5'9.  Her long dark brown hair was pulled in to a messy bun and she was wearing tight jeans and a red shirt that had the words 'Dairy Queen' printed at the top, because that was where she worked.  (A/N- hehehe, I really do work at the Dairy Queen)  After they stared at her for a moment, she repeated her question, 

"So, are you going to tell me who you all are?"

Harmony interjected, "Oh, sorry Mercy, I know I'm not supposed to have people over with out asking you."

Mercy nodded and gave her a stern look, but before she could scold her, Harmony continued.

"I was bored so I went for a walk to check out the new neighborhood, and before I knew it, I got jumped."

Mercy's eyes widened, "Are you okay, Harm?"

"Yes, thanks to these guys, they chased the other guys off and then brought me back here, and even stayed with me to see if I was alright.  I guess this place isn't as different from New York as we thought it would be."

"You're really alright?  How bad did they hurt you?"

"Not that bad, but it would've been worse with out these guys."  Harmony said, gesturing to the four boys listening to their conversation.

"Well, thank you for helping my sister.  That shows real character and I'm glad she met such kind people so soon, not including the guys that tried to jump her."  Mercy said, looking at each of the boys in turn.  "But, that still doesn't answer my question; who are you??"

"I'm Two-bit Matthews!"  Two-bit explained, wanting to be in the spot light once more.  Then he went on with the rest of the introductions.  

When he was through, Mercy replied, "It's nice to meet you all, but I think you'd better leave, it's getting pretty late."

Ponyboy and Sodapop looked at each other and then at the clock, which read 12:00.  

"We'd better go right now, Darry is gonna wonder where we've been."  Ponyboy said with disappointment.  

"Darry?" Harmony and Mercy asked simultaneously. 

"Darry's our big brother.  He takes care of us the way Mercy takes care of you, Harmony."  Sodapop said.

"Oh, well you ought to get back there in a flash, because I'd be seeing red if Harmony was out till 12 and I didn't know where she was."  Mercy said in a motherly voice. "I'd offer you a ride, but I don't have a car."

"That's okay, we only live two blocks away."  Ponyboy assured her.

"What about you, Two-bit, Johnny?  Are you guys going to make it home alright?" Mercy continued.

"I'm not planning on going home, little lady, the night is young and so am I."  Two-bit said running out the front door and jumping down the porch steps.  

"Ooookay.  And you Johnny?"

"I'll go home with Pony and Soda,"  Johnny said softly, not looking at Mercy.

"Sounds fine to me."  She said, knowing he probably had reasons for not going home, but not wanting to ask him in front of everyone.

Once everyone had left and Mercy was left alone with Harmony, she turned to her younger sister. 

"That's quite a group you've found."

"Yeah, I know.  I think Pony is really sweet."  Harmony said dreamily. 

"Now, about that 'I was walking alone at night' stuff…"

"I'm getting kind of tired, I'm going to hit the hay Mercy, Goodnight."  Harmony said in a rush, then ran of to her room.

Mercy rolled her eyes, but decided to take her sister's lead and go to bed.

The next morning, Mercy got up early.  Well early for her, which was 7:00.  She never got up before she absolutely had to, but since she was in a new town she thought she'd take a walk and see the sights.  So after making herself a quick breakfast, showering, and getting dressed she left a note for Harmony and began to walk.  'Ha, Harmony had this same idea yesterday, only I have enough sense not to go alone at night.' Mercy thought to herself.  She wandered aimlessly, until she heard noise coming from a few streets over.  Having nothing else to do, she decided to check it out.  

She walked for about five minutes, and then as she turned a corner she discovered the source of the noise.  On the porch of a small house sat five boys, three of them were Pony, Johnny, and Two-bit.  They were hooting and hollering and having a grand old time.  She thought it was odd for all of them to be up so early, but maybe that's how the people were in Tulsa.  Mercy could clearly see that Two-bit was very animatedly telling a story.  As she got closer, she could hear him.

"Cute little thing she was."  He was saying, "And all alone."

"You like her, man?"  One boy said, Mercy noticed that he had amazing hair, combed in to intricate swirls.

"Nah, I'm not a cradle robber, she couldn't have been more than 14.  Besides, I think Pony's got a thing for her."

"No, I don't."  Pony said, his face heating up like an oven

"Suuuure, but back to the story.  Next thing we knew there were seven socs all over her."

"Seven?"  The boy with the hair interrupted.

"Yeah, Steve, seven."  Two-bit replied.  "So _anyway as I was saying, there were seven of them on her and I knew I had to do something, so I ran up to them and started fighting, it was practically a rumble.  Socs to my left, socs to my right.  I was kicking their butts two at a time, until I finally chased the last few away."_

"That's quite a story.  Too bad I don't believe a word of it." said another boy wearing a leather jacket, who had with white blond hair.

"I'm afraid a few words of it are true."  Mercy said, as she approached the porch.  

"Hey Mercy!" Two-bit, Ponyboy, and Johnny all said.

The other two boys looked at them questioningly.  "This is Mercy, the sister of the girl we saved.  How is Harmony doing by the way?"  Pony said.

"She's fine, just like normal.  I was taking a walk and I heard you guys from about 2 blocks away."

"So, are you going to introduce us or what?"  The boy Two-bit had called Steve asked impatiently.  

"This is Steve and Dally."  Two-bit supplied. 

Mercy looked them both over and they did the same to her.  She finally nodded her head approvingly.  "Well, I'd better be going." 

"Wait.  We are going to the nightly double tonight, that's a movie theater.  Do you and Harmony want to go?"  Pony asked nervously.  

Mercy could tell that Two-bit had been right, he did have a little crush on Harmony.  "I'll have to ask her, but I'm sure she'll say yes.  We'll meet you here.  When should we be here?"

"Around 8."  "Okay, it's a plan." And with that, Mercy left the boys and returned home.


	4. Just like the movies

Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with drivers training. (Which I passed!!! Yay me! *Does happy dance*)

Disclaimer- I don't own the Outsiders…

By the time Mercy got home, it was nearly 9 and Harmony was just waking up.  Mercy smirked at her sauntering in to the kitchen in her smurf pajamas and fluffy slippers.  

"Hey, how about some breakfast?" Harmony said, sitting heavily in to a chair, her eyes still closed.

"Sure, what are you making?" Mercy replied, grinning even more.  Harmony cracked an eye open and said "Unless you want food poisoning, it's you who'll be cooking… Don't you remember the salmonella incident?"

Mercy did remember, and it was that thought that made her go through the cupboards and start making pancakes, a favorite of Harmony's.  

"So, what did you do today?" Harmony asked, waiting patiently for her breakfast. "I notice you're already dressed, did you go somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact, I did.  I decided to do a bit of exploring, and guess who I ran in to?"

"The loch ness monster," Harmony said with a straight face.

"Ha ha," Mery said, rolling her eyes, as she slid 3 pancakes on to her younger sister's plate.

"Big foot.  A yeti.  No, wait, I've got it, a werewolf," Harmony continued, chewing the pancakes as if she hadn't eaten in weeks, though she ate every meal like that.  It was a mystery to Mercy, and to most other people, how she could remain so thin.

"_Actually_, I ran in to your good friend Ponyboy,"  Mercy said, as Harmony choked on her orange juice.

"Ponyboy?  What did he say? Did you guys talk about me?"

"Sister, you've got it bad!  He asked how you were, and then asked if we wanted to go to the movies with him and the gang tonight.  I said I'd have to check with you first, but that I'm sure you'd be okay with it, since you think he's the greatest thing since sliced bread." Mercy said from the sink, washing dishes.

"YOU DIDN'T!" Harmony screamed, abandoning her pancakes and standing next to Mercy.

"Of course I didn't, but the rest is true." Mercy said, smiling at her sister's crush. "So I guess we need to be there by eight."

"Tuff enough" said Harmony, smiling, lost in her thoughts of Ponyboy.

For the rest of the day, Harmony sat around the house mostly, and even straightened up Mercy's room for her, which was the only room in the house that was always messy.  Mercy had to work a day shift at Dairy Queen, so she wouldn't be getting home until 6.  The fluctuating hours were part of the reason she liked the job, routines bored her, and also she didn't want Harmony to always be alone at night.  Harmony took advantage of the absence of her sister by playing her radio so loud the dishes shook.  She crooned along with Elvis, singing Heart break Hotel.  Finally, she got bored and because it was only four o'clock, she decided to walk around town.  

Mercy returned home, and heard Harmony returning also, through the front door.  Mercy found Harmony in a rush to get to her room.  "Are you trying to hide something?"  Mercy inquired, as her sister tried to get around her.  

"Noooooo," Harmony replied.  "Then why is your pocket meowing at me?"  Mercy asked.

"Alright, fine, I found a cat, and we just have to keep him, he's adorable!" Harmony said, all in one breath.  "Did you find him wandering around?"  "Not quite"  "Did you… um… _liberate_ him from a pet store?"  "Bingo."

Mercy sighed.  "Fine, we can keep him, but that's the last time you go around stealing things, got it?"

Harmony nodded, as she played with her new pet.  "I'm going to name you Herbert." She cooed.

By the time eight o'clock rolled around, both Mercy and Harmony were dressed and ready to go.  Harmony wore dark jeans with a white tank top and a dark jean jacket over it.  Mercy thought she looked very nice, especially with her silver bracelets and silver necklace.  Mercy knew that she was trying to look nice for Ponyboy.  As Mercy had no one to dress up for, she wore a slightly baggy Hurley sweatshirt, and a pair of tight low cut jeans.  The only jewelry she wore were her earrings, 2 in the left ear and 4 in the right, 2 of the ones on the right being cartilage peircings.

They left their house and headed over to the Curtis's.  They walked up to the porch, and rang the bell.  Sodapop threw the door open, "Next time you can just walk on in," he said, smiling in his good natured way.  They walked in to a house that looked a lot like their own, except covered with boys.  "Well, you know everyone except Darry, that me and Pony's brother."  Soda continued.

"Nice to meet you" The girls said to Darry, who looked as if he could bench press them both at the same time.  He shook their hands and said "You all have fun at the double."

"It's just going to be me, you girls, Pony, Johnny, and Dally tonight." Two-bit informed them, not able to stand being left out of the conversation for a moment longer.  "Darry and Soda can't go, because they have to work early tomorrow.  And Steve can't go because of course he needs to visit his lady." At this point Two-bit made a whipping motion with his hand, and everyone started cracking up.  Steve, who had his back to Two-bit and was oblivious to his joke, looked around cluelessly, then decided to leave.  

(A/N- I hope this doesn't get confusing.  I'm going to do the movie conversations first concentrating on Mercy, then the same period of time of what Harmony was doing… it kind of makes sense, to me at least.)

The group heading to the movies left a little after that.  The walk there was fairly short, and then they all got seats.  Pony and Harmony, both as red as fire engine's, moved away from the group a little, to where they could talk alone.  Two-bit was there for no more than 10 minutes when he saw some girls that, to Mercy's disgust, said needed a little 'deflowering.'  Harmony and Pony didn't know, or didn't care what this meant.  Or else they just weren't paying attention, because neither said a word about it.  Dally also left quickly, saying he'd see Johnny later.  Mercy and Johnny looked at each other uncomfortably for a moment, then both started at the movie screen.  "Do you want some popcorn?" Johnny asked suddenly, getting up.  "Sure" Mercy said, following his lead.  They walked to the line for popcorn, and bought 2 boxes.  Johnny made no rush to get back in to the theater, and Mercy could see why, the movie they were playing had virtually no plot, just a bunch of kids running around on a beach. 

"Hey, do you want to just stay out here?" Mercy said.  "Yeah," Johnny said gratefully, and they walked to a nearby park bench to sit.  "So…" Mercy said, looking at Johnny carefully.  He was a little shorter than her, most people were.  His big brown eyes looked back in to her green ones.  "So…" was his response.  "So I think I like it better out here, I was starting to feel like a third wheel with Pony and Harmony." Mercy said, she could think of nothing else to talk about.  "Yeah," Johnny said smiling, "It's good for Pony, he's never had a girlfriend before."  "You've got a great smile, you should smile more often."  Mercy told him, she had never been one for subtlety.  It was dark, but Mercy could tell Johnny was blushing.  But he didn't stop smiling.  They sat there on the bench for a long time, until the theater started to empty out on to the street.  Both left the bench feeling a little more connected, and both were sure to see more of each other in the future.

Okay, I'm sorry, but I'm leaving it here for today, though I'll probably update it soon.  I'll put the movie between Pony and Harmony in the next chapter, and I might go back to the conversation between Johnny and Mercy in a flash back or something.  I'm sorry if this chapter is mostly fluff, but give me a break, it's 3 in the morning!  Review please!!! If you have any plot ideas I'd love to hear them, or if I made a spelling mistake, or a mistake with someone's name, tell me.  Thanks!


	5. More chatting at the movies

Okay, this is going to start where the last chapter left off, a conversation between Harmony and Pony at the movies.  

Glad there were no mistakes, I love reviews, keep them coming, please!  Thanks to bmw and Summer.

Deadly- lol, my guinea pig's name is Herbert.  I was writing at 3 because my sister is online all of the decent hours of the day.

Disclaimer- I obviously do not own the Outsiders.

Wait wait, I'm sorry!!! In one of the chapters I put that the story is happening in the summer.  I'm very very sorry, but I changed my mind. I'm fickle like that.  I hope you aren't mad!  Again, very sorry, but it turns out it takes place during the school year.  Hey, I've got it, it can be right before summer, summer is like a month away.  Hope that wasn't too confusing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Harmony noticed that their little group was quickly diminishing, but she could not have cared less, as long as she was still with Ponyboy.  She vaguely noticed Mercy leaving with Johnny and wondered about it a bit, before starting a conversation with Pony.  

"So, what else is there to do in Tulsa, besides the movies and trying not to get jumped?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah, that was a really bad way to start a new life," Ponyboy replied, almost apologetically.  "There are some Greaser hangouts where you probably won't get jumped.  The DX is one of them, that's where Soda works and there's also The Dingo.  Dally hangs out at Buck Merril's.  You won't get jumped by any Soc's there, but you might meet some rowdy Greasers." Pony said, trying to fill the silence.  After a pause, he started talking again, "What was your life like back in New York?"

"It was pretty much like I told you yesterday.  It was hard but it could have been much worse.  Mercy was always there for me when I needed her.  I never got in to very much trouble, like the other hoods did.  The worst I ever did was steal things, and it was usually only things I needed.  Me and Mercy always loved going to Central Park.  When we were homeless we slept there every once in awhile."  Harmony remembered sleeping on the park benches, covered with newspapers in the winter, while Mercy sat on the ground, always guarding her.

"Pony… what happened to your parents?" Harmony asked.  It was a question she had wondered about since he told her that Darry took care of him, but she didn't want to ask him in front of his friends.  She figured it was probably a touchy subject.  

Pony looked down at his feet.  As Harmony expected, this was a difficult thing for him to talk about.  "They died in a car crash.  It really tore us up."  He said, leaving it at that. 

"Oh," Harmony replied, "I'm sorry…"  "Yeah." Pony said.  There was a long pause, during which they were forced to watch the movie, something about teenagers at the beach.  

Finally Harmony tried to start up a conversation again.  "How's school here?" she asked.  "It's alright, we have to go to school with the Soc's, but if you don't do anything to them, they'll usually ignore you.

"What are the Soc's?" Harmony asked.  "The rich kids who live on the other side of town.  They are the ones who tried to jump you last night." Pony replied. "Oh," said Harmony, "What does that make you then?" "A greaser." Pony said with a smile. "But a pretty smart one, I skipped a grade, so I'm a freshman in high school."

For once, Harmony was glad Mercy had always pushed her to do well in school.  Thanks to Mercy's constant nagging she got all A's and B's, and was told when she moved here that she would be put in 9th grade.  Harmony grinned at him, "I'm a freshman too."  "Tuff," Pony said, "I guess I'll see you at school then." 

They noticed that the movie had ended and the credits were rolling, so they got up to find Mercy and Johnny.  They didn't have to look very hard, both were getting up from a bench outside the theater.  "Hey," Harmony said to her older sister.  "Hey," Mercy replied. "How was the movie?" "Not great, but we didn't see most of it." Harmony said breezily.  Mercy raised her eyebrows first at Harmony, then at Ponyboy.  Realizing what she said, Harmony rolled her eyes, saying "Not like that, Merc!"  (A/N- Merc is pronounced Merse, okay?)  The walk home was a quiet one, the only noise was their feet shuffling on the pavement.  Before the girls realized it, they were back at their house.  

"Thanks for walking us home." Harmony said to Pony and Johnny.  "No trouble at all," they answer.  

Once inside the house, Harmony started telling Mercy about the conversation.  She explained the difference between Greasers and Socs, and that it was the Socs who had jumped her.  She got to the part about Pony's parents, and Mercy was not surprised, she figured it had to be something like that since his brother was taking care of him.

"I noticed you and Johnny left for popcorn and never came back, what's that about?" Harmony said, smiling playfully.

"Nothing, we just couldn't stand the movie any longer.  But I think we are both going to like it here in Tulsa…" Mercy replied, as they both got ready for bed.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mercy laid in bed, letting her mind drift.  Soon, she was thinking about her life in New York.  Neither her nor Harmony had many good friends, she was always busy working and Harmony didn't need anyone but Mercy.  Harm had her school friends, but they had no idea what her home life was like, that she had run away and now her older sister looked after her.  All in all, Mercy was glad they had left New York, now it was looking like Harmony would not only have good friends, but also a crush.  The only thing Mercy missed about New York was Gabby.  Gabby was Mercy's only friend, her best friend besides Harmony.  Gabby had helped the sisters when they had first run away.  Coming from a broken home herself, with out a father and a mother who was a drug addict, Gabby knew the streets of New York; the seedy, crime filled uncaring New York.  It was Gabby who had saved them from living on the streets, by setting her up with some small time drug dealers and giving her a chance to make delivers.  Gabby was a regular drug trafficker.  Neither of them had ever tried drugs, but they made money off of them.  At such a young age Gabby was already so jaded.  This might make any normal person hate filled, but not Gabby, she was unique.  She could be as cold as ice if she wanted to be, but usually she was smiling over something.  Mercy had known Gabby since kindergarten and had been friends ever since, Mercy, Gabby, and Harmony called themselves 'spirit sisters.'  When Mercy decided to get out of New York she had asked Gabby to join them.  Gabby had said no; Mercy knew she would, she had to stay with her mother.  Even though one her Gabby's mother's favorite hobbies was to chase Gabby with a kitchen knife, she loved her mother.  As Gabby's drug money was the only income her family had, she felt she had to stay and provide for her mom.  Thinking about Gabby made Mercy remember that she had promised to keep in touch with her.  She promised herself that she would write her tomorrow.  Write and not call of course, because the scarce money that Gabby's mom didn't steal for drugs was used for food and the water bill.  She could not guarantee that Gabby's tiny apartment would have electricity this month, much less a phone.  With these thoughts running through her head, she fell in to a deep sleep and didn't wake until she felt Harmony shaking her.  "Get up… C'mon! You can't be late for work.  If you don't get up right now, I'm going to get cold water to pour on you."  Mercy finally opened her eyes to see Harmony already fully dressed standing over her.

"What time is it?"  Mercy asked groggily.  "9 O'clock,"  "Shit!" Mercy exclaimed, "I have to be at work by 10! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" 

"I _tried_," Harmony said, sounding exasperated, "but you wouldn't.   It was like talking to a wall.  You kicked out at me once, and you hit Herbert.  I think he might have to go to a doctor now."

"Well, Herbert's going to have to get a job then, because there's no way I'm paying for it." Mercy said yawning, and hurrying out of her bedroom.  She quickly got ready for work, then left without breakfast since she had to walk to work.  Harmony channel surfed for awhile, but there were no good shows on.  She decided to do the dishes that were left in the sink, from the midnight snack she had last night and her dishes from breakfast this morning.  There was not many dishes, since she had made both the meals herself, so they were a sandwich and toast.  When she started the dishes it was 10:30.  It was too quiet, so she started talking to Herbert, or Herbie as she was now calling him.  After awhile she decided to sing. After singing bits and pieces of the latest hit songs, she started one that Mercy used to sing to her all the time.  

"Young girl, don't cry, I'll be right here when your world starts to fall.  

Young girl, it's all right, your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly.  

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream

of a place where nothings harder than it seems.

No one ever wants or bothers to explain 

of the heartache that life brings or what it means."

Harmony heard a creek behind her, but figured it was Herbie, and continued singing.

"Young girl, don't hide, you'll never change if you just run away.

Young girl, just hold tight, soon you're going to see a brighter day.

In a world where innocence is quickly claimed 

It's hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid.

No one reaches out a hand for you to hold

When you're lost outside look inside to your soul."

She stopped singing and realized that she was finished with the dishes.  She turned around and promptly dropped the one she was holding.  As it fell to the floor with a crash she stared at the thing that had surprised her so much that she dropped her dish, Ponyboy.  

"What are you doing here?" Harmony asked breathlessly, still startled.  "I don't know," Pony said, looking embarrassed, "I just thought you might want to hang out or something.  You know, maybe I could give you a tour of the town."  

"Oh." Harmony replied, "Yeah, that sounds fun."  "Sorry I snuck up on you, the door was open and I usually just walk in to my friends' houses."  "That's okay, you just took me by surprise," Harmony said, pleased that he had called her a friend.  "What was that song you were singing?" Pony asked curiously.  Harmony blushed, "How long have you been standing there?"  Now it was Pony's turn to blush, and he just shrugged.  "It's a song that Mercy used to sing to me.  She has a great voice.  We both sing like our mother," Harmony said, smiling.  

Pony smiled back, then cleared his throat, "So do you want me to show you around?"  "Yeah, sounds great," Harmony replied, abandoning the rest of the dishes in the sink.  She put on her DC shoes and a zip up hoodie and left with Ponyboy.  They walked a few blocks and then Harmony found herself at a DX gas station.  "This is where Soda works, right?" she asked Pony.  "Yeah," He responded, "Steve too."  Then they walked into the gas station.  She immediately saw Soda lounging behind the counter, while a group of teenage girls looked on from a few feet away.  He grinned when he saw them, and motioned for them to come over.  "Hey Pony, Harmony," he said, "What are y'all doin' up here?"  "I'm showing Harmony around town," Pony said and his older brother winked at him slyly.  Sodapop started to say something, but was interrupted by Two-bit, who breezed in singing under his breath, "Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me? M-I-C-K-E-Y  M-O-U-S-E, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck…" and so on with the Mickey Mouse Club theme song.  He sauntered up to the counter and threw his arms around both Ponyboy and Harmony.  "I guess you had a good time last night Two-bit," Soda said.  "You could say that.  And you would be right." Two-bit said, laughing, he had never had a hangover in his life, no matter how drunk he got.  "What are you doing now, man?" Pony asked.  "I'm just goin' with the flow," Two-bit said, not really making any sense.  "Okaaaaaaaay, well, I'm taking Harmony on a tour of the Tulsa, you wanna go?"  "Sure, Pony," Two-bit replied, "Hey Soda, will you get me some cigarettes from the back?" he asked.  "Sure," Soda said, turning to get them.  In the minute Soda had his back turned, Two-bits hands flew across the counter in front of him, grabbing lighters, pens, gum, and even a copy of Seventeen magazine.  He stuffed it all into his jacket and was looking inconspicuous by the time Soda faced him again with the cigarettes.  "Forget it, I just found another pack in my pocket," Two-bit said, running out the door, followed closely by Pony and Harmony.  

"Why'd you do that, Two-bit?" Harmony asked.  "I don't know," Two-bit replied carelessly, "I felt like it."  "Besides," He said, whipping out the copy of Seventeen, "I still have to figure out if I'm an autumn or a winter."  "Yeah, I bet you read it for the articles, too," Harmony said smirking.  "I most certainly do!" Two-bit exclaimed in mock outrage.  "Uh, you guy?  Do you want to stand here arguing all day or go to the Dingo and have lunch?" Pony said, always the mediator.  "Lunch sounds great." Harmony said, and the trio set off to the Dingo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry to just leave it there, but it's getting a bit lengthy.  Hope you enjoyed reading it, or at least that it wasn't horribly painful to read.  Also, I do not own the song that Harmony sang, Christina Aguilera does.  Wow, the part about Gabby even surprised me.  I'll update soon, because I have no life.  REVIEW IT PLEASE!!!  Questions?  Comments?  Clever antic dotes?  Anything at all?  I have a vague idea where this story is going, but if you have any suggestions, tell me! Thanks, The Author.  


	6. Don't try to con a con artist

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders.  If you think I do, you are insane, call a doctor.

Firstly, I'd like to thank the reviewers, so here it goes-  Many thanks to Summer, Slick, and MissLkid, who have made me want to 'keep the creative juices flowing.'

Lynn1415- Thanks for pointing it out.  I reread it and saw what you meant, yuck.  I'll try to be more careful in this chapter.

Deadly Wisteria- Yeah, but who knows what kindof shoe companies they had back then?  No, I can't kick my sister off, she is 2 years older than me and will beat me up.  Fortunately, I'm writing this at 3 in the afternoon because my darling sister is taking a nap.  Sorry to hear about Herbert.

Jade Cade- K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  lol, Poor Pony, I thought it was time he had a girl who liked him.

Okay, on with the story-

Harmony, Two-bit, and Ponyboy made their way toward the Dingo, chatting and goofing around.  After about twenty minutes they approached a rundown building, with an old sign that read "The Di go."  Harmony knew it must be The Dingo, obviously.  They went inside and sat down at a booth.  The diner was fairly deserted.  Two-bit seemed to read Harmony's mind, saying "This place gets packed at night."  Harmony nodded, then a waitress came over.  Once all three had ordered and quickly received their food, chicken strips for Harmony and hamburgers for both Two-bit and Pony.  Harmony and Pony ate in silence while Two-bit told them a story about the time he fought off five Socs by himself.  Harmony was interested, but Pony kept rolling his eyes, knowing the story was embellished Two-bit style.  They left the diner and headed back to Pony's house.  When they got there they found the place empty, except for Dally, who was sitting on the couch.  Dally looked at Harmony with his cold blue eyes, "What's she doing here?"  

"I invited her here, man." Pony replied indignantly.  Two-bit intervened, saying "C'mon guys, how about a game of cards?"  

"Whatever," Dally said, "But this time we're using my cards.  I don't trust yours."  

Two-bit smirked and they sat down at the kitchen table.  "Ponyboy, Harmony, are you playing?" Two-bit called in to the other room.  

"I guess," Pony said.  "What are you guys playing?" Harmony asked.  "Poker, the only game worth playing," Two-bit replied.  

"Do you know how to play?" Pony asked.  "Of course I know how to play poker.  I know most card games.  I used to play three card monte for a little extra money back in New York." Harmony said.

(A/N- for anyone who doesn't know, three card monte is the game where there are three cards face down, the person running it, which was Harmony, shows the cards then mixes them up and you have to try to find the queen.  It's kind of like the game where there is a ball under a cup and they mix up the cups and you have to try to find the right one, got it?)

"Were you any good?" Dally said with mild interest.  "The best," Harmony replied with a smile, "There wasn't an honest monte player in New York, and I don't claim to be.  I conned people, but I was good."  Dally laughed and said, "Well let's see it then." And handed her the cards.  "Alright," She said, riffling through the deck and picking three cards, one of which was the queen of hearts.  She showed the queen to the three boys, then placed it in the middle of the other two cards.  She started mixing the cards very fast, saying "Where's the queen.  Find the queen and win the cash."  A minute later she stopped moving the cards and looked at the three boys.  "Where's she hiding, boys?" She asked.  Two-bit had no clue, Ponyboy had been keeping up with her, but then Two-bit had sneezed and he lost his concentration.  Dally however, smirked and pointed to the card on the far right.  "Nice try, kid.  Better luck next time," he said flipping the card over.  To reveal the jack of diamonds.  His mouth dropped open, Two-bit raised an eyebrow, and Ponyboy just chuckled softly.  Harmony grinned at them and flipped over the other two cards, the ten of clubs and the king of spades, the queen was nowhere to be found.

"Like I said, it's all a con job.  Every once and a while I'd get a smart ass, like Dally, who thinks he can con a con artist.  I can spot them a mile away.  But, like Dally, they don't win, which is why I'm the best."

The boys stared at her after her little speech.  Dally had a sour look on his face, but Two-bit and Ponyboy thought it was very funny. "Yeah well, hot shot, I've gotta go.  Later we'll play a real game and see who the best is." And with that, Dally got up and left.

"You think I made him mad?" Harmony said sarcastically.  "Dal just doesn't like losing.  He'll forget about it by tomorrow," Pony said trying to make her feel better.  

Two-bit had finally stopped laughing at the sight of Dally losing and was staring at Harmony.  "How'd you switch the cards with out anyone seeing you?" was the first thing he asked.

"Magic," she replied, winking at him, "and a lot of practice.  Well, it's been fun, but it's time for me to leave." 

"It's only three o'clock!" Two-bit protested.  "I know I know, but I have to go buy some stuff for school.  Tomorrow is my first day."  Harmony said with a nervous smile.  

"If you want, me and Johnny can walk you to school, we both go to High School," Pony said, "Two-bit here is in high school, but that doesn't mean he goes."

"Hey, man, I love school," Two-bit said with false indignation, "That's why I'm still there."  He turned to Harmony, "I can't drive you though, I plan on being deathly ill tomorrow, and won't be able to make it to school."

"Alright," Harmony said, rolling her eyes at Two-bit.  "Pony, it would be great of you and Johnny to walk me to school.  What time?"  "School starts at 8, so about 7:30.  It's kind of a long walk."

"Great," Harmony replied, "I have to go now, see you tomorrow."

After she had left, Two-bit looked at Ponyboy.  "I can walk you to school if you want." He said in a mocking voice.  "So when's the wedding?"  "Shut up, Two-bit, I'm just being nice." Pony said.  "Yeah, right!" Two-bit called, skipping out the door.

~The Next Morning~

Mercy felt a certain sadness as she watched her younger sister get ready for school.  Mercy was the one who had liked school, even though both girls were smart.  She wished that it hadn't come to her dropping out of school, but she wanted to give Harmony a better life.

"Well, looks like you've got everything," Mercy said, as Harmony flew in to the kitchen and skidded to a stop. She wore tight dark blue jeans and a loose pink peasant top, with her hair down.  "Yeah, no time for breakfast, Pony and Johnny will be here any minute."  Harmony said breathlessly, tying her shoes.  At that moment, there was a knock on the door.  Pony had remembered to knock before entering this time, but still didn't wait for someone to open it before walking in.  "See you later, Mercy!" Harmony exclaimed, dragging Pony out of the house quickly.  The walk to school was a long one, and there was not much conversation, mostly because it was so early in the morning.  At last Harmony was able to make out their destination,  a nice looking school, kind of small compared to the one she had left in New York, but this one was better kept.  Harmony looked up at the building where she would now be spending most of her time.  Although she was smart, she wasn't crazy about school.  But, with friends like Ponyboy, Johnny, and occasionally Two-bit there to talk to, she figured she would get along just fine. 

Sorry that nothing much happened in that chapter, but if I continued, it would go on forever.  I'll probably update soon.  Bye!


	7. School daze

Disclaimer- I think you all know by now, but what the heck- I don't own The Outsiders.  Happy?  You burst my bubble.  I don't even own the teachers at the school, they are based on my own teachers, so don't blame me if you don't like them.

I had this chapter finished on Friday, but stupid ff.net wouldn't let me on, because of its 'busy or broken server'…

Thanks to MissLkid and DallysGirl4Life, I love getting happy reviews! 

Jade Cade- Yeah me either, but then my hand would get tired.

Deadly Wisteria- Nah, she always gets whatever she wants, no matter what.  It's ridiculous.  Good advice though, it would work for anyone who has normal siblings.

I'd also like to thank my muse, Bobby, the hair pin that I chew on when I write.  This one's for you Bobby.  *Bobby sighs*

On with the chapter!

Harmony walked in to the school with Ponyboy on her left and Johnny on her right.  She was nervous, no doubt about that.  If Pony and Johnny weren't in any of her classes it was sure to be a long and miserable month until summer vacation.  The boys dropped her off at the main office then left to go to their classes.  Harmony looked around.  The walls were a stark hospital white and the florescent lights were harsh.  There was a secretary at a desk in a corner, Harmony approached her.

"Excuse me?  I'm Harmony Williams, it's my first day."

The woman looked up and smiled, "It's always nice to have new students, why don't you get your schedule from the principal, Mr. Slate."  She pointed to a door on the opposite side of the room.  Harmony shrugged and opened the door with out knocking.  A man of about forty was sitting behind a large desk, examining the papers that lay on it.  He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled welcomingly.

"You must be Harmony.  I'm Principal Slate.  Here is your schedule, we are very pleased to have you, and have put you in a few advanced classes judging by your previous school work."

"Whatever," Harmony said in a dull voice, she had never liked Principals, or authority figures, very much.  With schedule in hand, she quickly left the room.  He hadn't even told her which way to go.  Oh well, she'd just have to wing it.  She looked down at the paper and saw that she had tenth grade English first.  'Geez,' she thought, 'I was never that good in English, but oh well.'  She walked around for about five minutes after the bell had rung, long after the hallways had emptied of people.  At last, she found what she was looking for, room 203.  She walked in and was unsurprised to find class already in session.  The teacher turned as she entered and smiled at her jovially.

"A new student!  So late in the year, but I'm sure you'll love it here.  I'm Mr. Jackson."

"I'm Harmony," she replied.  She usually didn't like teachers, but this one seemed fun and relaxed.  He motioned for her to take a seat; there were about 4 vacant ones.  For the first time she looked at the class, most of whom were already staring openly at her.  She was happily surprised to find that one of the empty seats was next to Johnny, in the back corner of the room.  She smiled and made her way towards him.

Once she had sat down, she turned to him and whispered, "I'm so glad you're in this class, I thought I would be all alone."  Johnny smiled shyly and replied, "Yeah, lucky for both of us that I failed English last year."  Harmony laughed, and Mr. Jackson, who was currently talking about how the theme of the American dream is used through out "The Great Gatsby," or something else as useless, looked at Harmony and Johnny and cleared his throat.  Harmony flushed red and faced forward in her desk.  She could not seem to be able to pay attention, besides, she had already read Gatsby.  Instead she settled for passing a note to Johnny.  (A/N- the regular writing is Harmony's and the stuff in _italics_ is Johnny's.)

What class do you have next?

_Applied math, how about you_

I've got history with Coleman

_Same as Pony.__  Don't worry, that's a cake class, Doc Coleman will let you get away with anything._

Good, I need a break after this lecture.  What do you usually do for lunch around here?

_Two-bit usually takes me and Pony to the DX, but he ain't here today.  Steve might though, if we can find him before Evie does._

Sounds tuff.  Why are you so chatty today?  I thought you were shy, and Mercy said the same thing.

_I'm not talking, I'm writing. When did Mercy talk about me?_

After the movie, about when you guys stayed outside the whole night… Ohhhhh, does someone have a crush on my sister?

Johnny turned crimson and shook his head, but refused to continue passing the note.  It was just as well, because the bell rang soon after.  Both got up and went their separate ways, but not before Harmony gave Johnny a big stage wink, making him turn red again.  'Lord,' she thought 'he sure does get embarrassed quick, he turns red faster than a stop light.'  She found her next class fairly easily, and was even there before the bell rang.  She saw Pony and sat next to him and they began talking about her first day.

All of a sudden a well dressed boy sauntered over to Pony and Harmony.  "Hey, Grease, why don't you go find a greasy chick and leave ours alone?"

"I wouldn't be caught dead being 'your chick'" Harmony said icily, turning from him.  Pony was about to say something in return, when an elderly man walked in to the room and called, "Alright now class, settle settle."  Of course, no one settled, but at least with a teacher in the room the boy couldn't hurt Ponyboy.

"Next time, grease, next time," the boy hissed, then sat in an opposite corner of the room.  "Your assignment is on the board… you know what to do." Then he sat in his chair and promptly fell asleep, even through the racket of the class.

"Is it like this every day?" Harmony asked.  "Yeah, pretty much," Pony replied.  "Why did that guy think I was a Soc?" Harmony asked, frowning.  "Well, you are dressed pretty nice.  If you had a skirt on instead of jeans, everyone would think you were a Soc." Pony said, looking down at his desk, "and if you were a Soc, you wouldn't be talking to me, that's for sure."  Harmony silently cursed herself for dressing up.  She quickly decided to change the subject. "I just had English with Johnny, that was fun.  Mr. Jackson seems like a pretty laid back guy.  Though, not quite as laid back as Doc," Harmony said with a glance toward Dr. Coleman's desk, where he still slept peacefully.  Ponyboy was examining her schedule, "Well, it looks like this is the only class we have together.  I'll see you at lunch though, okay?"  Harmony grinned gratefully and picked up her things, the bell had just rung.  "Yeah, see you then."  She called as she hurried out the door in search of her next class.  She had Geometry, which was alright.  She didn't know anyone in her class, but the teacher, Ms. Sadley, didn't make a big fuss over her so she was able to quietly blend in with the crowd.  She had always liked math, so she paid attention during this class.  After that was lunch.  She headed out the front doors and to the street where she saw Pony and Johnny standing with Steve in his car.  They all got in to the car with out saying anything.  It was a short trip to the DX, and when they walked in Soda beamed at them.

"Hey, y'all," he said.  "Hey," they responded, Pony and Johnny each grabbing a bottle of Coke.  Steve had gone back outside to check out a car that had just come in for repairs.  Harmony just stood near the counter, eating a bag of chips.  Johnny was being as shy as ever, it seemed he only talked when it was one on one.  "So, how's it goin' Doll?" Soda asked Harmony.  "Oh, not too bad, Darlin'" she replied, winking, "First day's always rough though."  Before long it was time to leave, or else they would be late.  The last thing Harmony wanted to do was be late on her first day.  The rest of her school day was uneventful; she had biology, Spanish, and lastly choir.  At the end of the day she went to her locker and put most of her books in her backpack.  It was her first day and already she had homework…  She met up with Ponyboy and Johnny, who walked her home.  Harmony thought about the Socs and how the boy had thought she was one.  Pony had told her it was because of the way she dressed.  She made up her mind to dress more casually, she didn't want there to be any fights between Pony's friends and the Socs because of her.  She walked in to her new home and waited for Mercy to get home, so Harmony could tell her about her first day of school.

Sorry to just end it there, but that's where I want to start the next chapter.  I hoped people liked it!  This chapter was mostly Harmony, but I think the next one will be mostly Mercy.  Also, was Steve's girlfriend named Eve or Evie?  If Steve didn't have a car in the book, he does now because, well, it's convenient for me.  Thank you for reading, PLEASE review!


	8. Sleepover

Disclaimer- Do you really, _really, think I own The Outsiders?  No, I didn't think so…_

Apparently my story is 'god.'  No, I am not just bragging, Crimson wrote 'this is god' DW wrote 'godd job' and MissLkid wrote 'pretty god chapter.'  Typos or predictions?  You be the judge.  Anyway, thanks to MissLkid, who was my very first reviewer, and who has only missed reviewing one of my chapters, out of seven.

Deadly Wisteria- Yeah, Steve is a mechanic, and could hot wire a car, but I wanted to have one available for him for whenever, and he would probably get in trouble if he hot wired a car too many times.

Crimson- mmmmm, Pony… I know, I read Tough Times after you sent this review.  It is good and you should update.

Jade Cade- Thanks, you're the only one who answered my question! :)

Mercy had a terrible day at work.  It was not fun to smile at customers all day, people that were rude to her and asked stupid questions, but she made better tips if she didn't yell at them.  One of the other girls was sick, so they were short handed and Mercy was asked to cover her late shift.  Mercy was supposed to leave at six, but it was nearly ten and she was still there and not even getting paid overtime.  She called Harmony to let her know she would be home late.  Finally, at quarter to eleven, she was able to go home, aching from a thirteen hour work day.  She wanted to get home as quickly as possible, but as she had to walk she knew it would be a good half an hour before she was able to crawl in to bed and sleep.  Although she wanted sleep more than anything, she walked slowly, unable to force her legs to move any faster.  Twenty minutes later, she was nearly home.  Mercy decided to cut through an empty lot to shorten the distance.  She got about halfway through, then tripped and fell on a pile of rags.  A pile of rags that yelped when she toppled over it.  She pulled herself in to a sitting position and looked at the pile.  It was very dark, but she could tell it was a person.  The person was shaking, and their breathing was short and rapid.  

"Just leave me alone," the person said, in a shaky whisper.

"Johnny?" Mercy asked, recognizing the voice.  Even in the dark, she could see his entire body relax.

"Mercy," He replied, more of a statement than a question.

"So what are you doing out here?" She asked, scooting closer to him, both leaning against a wall.

"I stayed the last few nights at the Curtis's, they're sick of me." Johnny said.

"I'm sure they aren't, but why do you stay at the Curtis's?" Mercy continued, she asked a lot of questions.  "Just rather be there than home," he said shortly, looking up at the stars.  "What's wrong with your home?" She prodded.  Johnny sighed; he didn't like talking about his home.  He didn't want pity from Mercy and he was also embarrassed about it.  Mercy got the feeling that he didn't want to talk.  "C'mon, you already know my story, and it's not a pretty one," she said jokingly.  "My old man hits me," Johnny said quietly, "My mom hates me.  They wish I was never born.  When my old man gets drunk he beats me up real bad, once he hit me with a two by four."  "Oh Johnny," Mercy said mournfully.  She put her arm around him, and he continued.  "Other times they just ignore me though.  Like I'm not even in the room.  It's terrible, to not exist."  Johnny's voice was soft.  "Why are you so jumpy?  You were nearly out of your skin when I, um, fell on you." Mercy asked, feeling that her questions of Johnny's home life had been answered.  She felt Johnny tense next to her, and knew this too would be a difficult issue.  "A few months ago some Socs beat me up, real bad.  The guys saved me, but I'm more careful now," Johnny said.  Mercy replied, "More careful by sleeping in lots at night?"  Johnny looked at her with a hint of a smile.  She traced the scar on his cheek.  "Is this from the Socs?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  Johnny nodded silently, and Mercy hugged him quickly.  He wasn't expecting that, and didn't quite know what to do.  Mercy checked her watch.  "Well, it's almost midnight.  I'd better be getting home, Harmony might have waited up for me, although I doubt it."  "Bye," Johnny said softly.  "I don't think so!  You're staying the night at my house Johnny." Mercy said flatly, leaving no room for argument.  "That's okay, here's fine," Johnny protested.  "No, it's not fine.  Come on," Mercy got up, grabbed Johnny's arm and pulled him to his feet.  After that, he didn't protest.

They walked to Mercy's house mostly in silence, they had talked plenty in the lot.  It was very dark by the time they had reached their destination.  They walked in through the back door, and Mercy was correct in guessing that Harmony had not waited up for her.  She noticed that Johnny was still in his school clothes.

She sighed, "You're lucky that Harmony likes to sleep in boys pajamas," she said, and went to get some.  When she returned, Johnny said, "That's alright, I don't need pajamas."

"Of course you do," Mercy retorted, "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch."  "It's great, thanks.  Really." Johnny said.  He didn't like taking handouts, but Mercy wouldn't let him refuse, and she made him smile.  "Good night, Johnny Cade," Mercy said softly, leaving him to get changed.  "'Night," He said, mostly to himself, since Mercy had already left the room.  He slept peacefully, and woke to the smell of bacon and eggs.  He was confused for a moment, but then recalled the events of the night before and realized where he was.  He rose, and quickly dressed in the bathroom, then went to the kitchen, where he found Mercy cooking breakfast.

"Hey," she said when she saw him.  "Hi," he replied, yawning.  A few minutes later Harmony entered the kitchen, still in her pajamas.  "WHOA!" she said blinking, "What did I miss here?"  "Harmony Elizabeth Williams, get your mind out of the gutter," Mercy ordered.  "Fine fine, tell me what's going on then," Harmony insisted, sitting at the table.  "Well, I ran in to Johnny last night and asked him to stay the night, that's it," Mercy said simply, shoveling eggs on to three plates.  "Oh, okay," Harmony replied, too tired to push the subject.  They ate for a few minutes in silence, until all three were mostly done.  "You," Mercy said, pointing her fork at Harmony, "And you," she continued, pointing it at Johnny, "had better get ready for school before you're late."

Johnny and Harmony got ready for school very quickly; Johnny wore the same clothes he had worn yesterday.  They were putting their jackets on when Ponyboy walked in, and stopped dead in his tracks.  He looked back and forth between Johnny and Harmony, confused.  "Mercy invited him over and he slept on the couch," Harmony said quickly.  "Oh," Pony said, looking a little relieved, "you could always stay at my house, Johnny."  "I know man," Johnny replied softly.

The trio left for school while Mercy shut the door behind them, sighing.

Sorry for the short-ish chapter.  I just wanted the whole 'Johnny's story' to be the entire chapter.  More soon!  Reviews wanted!!!  Thanks a bunch.


	9. Old friend

Disclaimer- I don't own The Outsiders.  I think you've realized that already.

THANK YOU to Rebeldreamer222 and Dallysgirl4life, I love the happy reviews!!!

Deadly Wisteria- yeah, I figured it was supposed to be good not god, but a girl can dream…  YES!!! The Outsiders is god!!!

Jade Cade- lol! Yeah, my story'd be a goddess

Linda- dude…… It's not Harmony/Johnny!  It's Harmony/Ponyboy, and Mercy/Johnny…  I thought I had made that exceptionally obvious.  Did you mean Mercy?

The day was uneventful for both Mercy and Harmony, just a normal day.  The rest of the week was the same, until Friday came.  After Harmony got out of school on Friday and Mercy got off work, they decided to see the gang at Ponyboy's house.  When they walked in, with out knocking of course, they saw Pony, Soda, Darry, Two-bit, and Johnny.  All five boys were sprawled around the room, with the T.V. blaring Mickey Mouse, much to Two-bit's pleasure. They all looked up when they heard the door.

"Hey there, ladies.  Just couldn't get enough of me, could you?" Two-bit joked, turning his attention away from the television.

"Oh you know us, Two-bit.  We can't go a moment with out thinking of you," Harmony replied, rolling her eyes.  "So, what are you boys up to?" She continued.

"I'm thinking about starting some trouble with the Socs, what do you think?" Two-bit said, raising one eyebrow.

"Go for it, but leave Harmony and me out," Mercy said smiling.

"You're no fun…" Two-bit said, "I probably won't anyway, we'll just go up to The Dingo or something, there are never any Socs there." 

"Pleeeeeeease?" Harmony asked, giving Mercy puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Mercy said sighing, "but I'm going too."

"Great!" Two-bit exclaimed, throwing an arm around each of the girls.

"Hey Two-bit, wait for us," Sodapop said, grabbing his jacket, and Pony and Johnny stood up.  Darry said that he couldn't go, he had to work early in the morning, but he gave permission for Pony to go, and if Pony went Johnny would go.  They walked to the diner where Harmony had been just a few days ago.  She saw that Two-bit had been right, the place was defiantly more active at night.  It was about eight O'clock, and the place was packed.  They sat at the counter this time, and ordered cokes.  Two hoods came in with none other than Dallas Winston.  They came over to the counter and Two-bit introduced them as Tim and Curly Shepard.  The boys made a commotion, while Harmony and Mercy simply watched them and the other rowdy greasers at this diner.

"This place is kind of a dive," Mercy said quietly to Harmony.  "Yeah, it sounds like the Socs get all the nice places to hang out," Harmony whispered back.  "I don't ever want you hanging out here alone, even in the day time, is that clear?" Mercy said strictly.  "Yeah yeah," Harmony sighed.

The Shepard's left, everyone knew that they were going to slash some tires or something like that, but Dally stayed with the rest of the gang.  Not five minutes later, Steve burst in calling, "There's some chick outside kicking the crap out of Shepard!"

This caught the attention of everyone in the diner, most guys were afraid to take a swing at Tim Shepard; the idea of a girl doing it was completely ridiculous.  There was a mad rush to get outside and Harmony and Mercy went with the crowd.  Once they were out in the parking lot, they saw a girl straddled on top of the boy they had just met.  Her fists were flying and Tim struggled to get up, found he couldn't, so he just tried to shield his face from the blows.  He called for someone to help him, but his brother Curly just stood by, laughing.  At last, it was Sodapop who broke up the fight.  He pulled the girl off Tim, saying, "Calm down now, just tell us what happened.  That's some right hook you got there."

Once the girl was standing, the crowd could see that she was small, maybe 5'6.  She was also very pretty, with strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes.  She had a wispy look to her, had the people not just seen it, they never would have believed she could take on Tim Shepard.  She was wearing slightly baggy jeans and a sweat shirt.  At the moment, she looked like a deer caught in someone's head lights, but she quickly covered it up with a look of indifference.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked Soda bluntly.

"I didn't want you to kill him," He replied with a laugh in Tim's direction, "Why did you do _that_?" He continued, pointing at Tim, who was still lying on the ground, moaning slightly. 

"That asshole tried to get me to go home with him, and when I wouldn't he started grabbing at me, so I thought I'd teach him a lesson," She said, with a lack of interest.

The girl scanned the faces of the crowd.  Her eyes landed on Mercy and she dropped the bag that no one had noticed she was carrying.  It finally occurred to Soda, and probably many others, that this girl was a run away.

The girls mouth dropped open and for the first time in weeks she smiled brilliantly.

"MERCY!!!" She screamed, running toward her.  Mercy had been staring at this girl in shock the entire time she had been in the parking lot, and now she finally seemed to snap out of it.  "GABBY!!!"  Mercy cried in return, meeting the girl half way and sweeping her in to a hug.

"Hey, what about me?" Harmony said, and was quickly pulled in to the hug.  Many people had gotten bored after the fight had broken up, so now the 'crowd' was only five people, apart from the gang.

"Umm, I guess you guys know each other?" Two-bit said.  "Heck yeah!  Gabs is my best friend from back in New York," Mercy said.

"I'm moving to New York," Two-bit said, "all the girls that come from there are damn fine!" 

The whole group laughed and Mercy said, "Well, it's been fun, but me and Harmony are going to take Gabby back to our house and catch up with her."

"But we wanted to hang out with you," Two-bit whined.  "Do you want to go home with us then?" Mercy asked.  Two-bit grinned, "Never thought I'd be on this end of the question, it's usually me who asks."  Mercy rolled her eyes, and she, Harmony, Gabby, Two-bit, Ponyboy, Johnny, and Sodapop walked to the Williams house.  Dally had disappeared again, and Steve had taken Evie to a movie.  When they got there it was about 9:30.  They all had a seat, Mercy, Harmony, with Gabby between them, on the couch.  The boys were all sprawled out on the floor.

"So, what brings you to Tulsa, Gabby?" Soda asked.

"I had to get away from the city, and this was the only place where I knew people," Gabby said, "I got here yesterday and started looking for Mercy and Harmony.  It was really lucky that I found them at The Dingo."

"Did you run away from home?" Two-bit asked, not being subtle at all.  "Yeah," Gabby answered simply.

"And…?" Two-bit said.  "And what?" Gabby replied.  "I think he wants to know your story, Gabs," Harmony said.  Two-bit nodded fervently.  Gabby sighed, "You guys tell him then, you know it.  I'm going to make myself something to eat, if that's alright with you guys."  "You know it is," Mercy said, "Our home is your home."

Gabby smiled gratefully, then walked in to the kitchen.  "So, what's her story, and why does she want you to tell it?" Soda said.  "Well, it's kind of hard for her to talk about," Mercy said, "I've known her since kindergarten, we grew up together, it'd be easier for her if I told it."  "Well tell it then!" Two-bit exclaimed, getting annoyed.

"Alright, alright," Mercy said, "Well, like I said, we grew up together in New York.  Me, Gabby, and Harmony are best friends.  Gabby doesn't have an easy life, I don't think anyone really does.  Her dad walked out on her and her mom when Gabby was just a baby.  Gabby was the reason her dad left, he didn't want kids.  Gabby's mom took it out on her.  She was always hitting her, and sometimes chased her around with a kitchen knife.  Her mom was always running out of money, using the little money they had to buy drugs.  That's how Gabby got her connections in to the drug world, her mom used to make her buy for her sometimes, and Gabby met people.  When she got older, she started dealing drugs.  She made a decent amount of money, enough to pay the bills.  The first apartment me and Harmony got, right after we ran away from home, was in the same building as Gabby's apartment.  When me and Harmony moved here, we asked her to come with us.  She refused of course, because she said she had to take care of her mom." Mercy said, "Well, that brings us to the present.  Now, why did you change your mind, Gabs?"

Gabby had just walked out of the small kitchen, having already made and eaten two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.  "Mom went too far," she said.  Harmony and Mercy just looked at her questioningly, then she lifted her shirt a few inches, to reveal a deep gash in her stomach.  "Oh my god!" Harmony cried.  The boys sitting on the floor all gaped at her "She came at me while I was sleeping, and did this," Gabby said, her voice full of disgust, "It's not as bad as it looks."  "Gabby, you have to go to a doctor for that!" Mercy said.  "I'm not stupid, I went to a doctor.  He bandaged it up.  He didn't give me stitches because he knew I couldn't pay for them.  The bandages started itching, so I took them off.  Don't worry, it's mostly healed now." Gabby said, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gabbys had a big night, I think it's time for you guys to go, we'll talk to you tomorrow or something though," Mercy said.  The boys nodded and left, Johnny smiled at Mercy before leaving, saying he'd stay with Pony.  Once they were gone, the three girls sat around the kitchen table talking.  After a while, the subject got around to Mercy and Harmony's father.

"That's one of the reasons I decided to come here," Gabby said in a hushed voice, "I had to tell you… He disappeared a few days ago, I think he left to look for you guys, once he realized that you weren't in the city."

Harmony and Mercy sat there, not overly stunned, they had figured there dad would try to find them.  It was getting late and everyone was tired, so they decided to go to bed.  Both Mercy and Harmony were thinking of their dad, and praying that maybe this time he wouldn't find them.

Hey, how'd you like that chapter?  I kind of liked writing it.  Review review review!  I'm always ecstatic when I get reviews, it makes my whole day.  And I wrote it at a decent hour too!  As I'm finishing this, it is almost midnight, usually I don't get to use the computer until much later.  Well, that's enough from me, I'll update soon, probably.  *does Miss America wave (elbow elbow, wrist wrist, wipe a tear, blow a kiss)*  Bye!


	10. Hospital antics

Disclaimer- I OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!! *hears the internet police sirens and looks around* Kidding!! I was kidding…  I don't really own The Outsiders.

Linda and Dallysgirl4life- Thank you!! :)

Paris- Lol!! Thanks

Deadly Wisteria- Heh, not much fun for her.

Jade Cade- Hopefully the baby running laps doesn't come in the near future!

Harmony awoke earlier than usual, it was about nine O'clock on a Saturday morning.  She sleepily walked out of her room and in to the kitchen, where she found Mercy and Gabby.  This morning Gabby was the one making breakfast, which meant it was leftover pizza from two days ago.  Harmony had no problem with this, she'd eat almost anything that was put in front of her.  She sat down heavily and said, "So what are we doing today?"

Mercy replied, "We are taking Gabby to a doctor to get that cut on her stomach looked at."  Before Gabby could protest Mercy raised a hand, as if dismissing the matter.  Usually it was what ever Mercy says, goes.  They all finished breakfast and headed to the hospital.  They actually walked over to the Curtis house, to ask for a ride from one of the guys.  It would be a long walk to the hospital if no one was home.  They walked in and luckily Two-bit was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey Two-bit, you've got a truck right?" Mercy said.  "Sure do," He replied, eyeing the girls, "What do you want with it?"  "We want you to drive us to the hospital to get Gabby's cut checked out," Harmony said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.  Two-bit shrugged and grabbed his jacket off a chair.  "Sounds fine to me," He said, taking a pair of keys out of his pocket and leading them toward a beat up black Ford truck parked on the street.  "I didn't park it in the driveway because I'd be in Darry's way, and it leaks oil," Two-bit said, by way of explanation.  They all piled in to the truck, which was harder than it sounds, the truck was meant for three people at the maximum.  Harmony, being the smallest, ended up sitting on Mercy's lap.  Gabby sat between Mercy and Two-bit.

"I don't think you guys were ever actually introduced, Gabby, this is Two-bit," Harmony said.  Mercy nodded, struggling for air with the weight of her sister crushing her.  Two-bit had started the truck and was revving the engine.  He screeched off down the road before looking at Gabby.

"How ya doin'?" Two-bit said to her, winking.  "Oh, not too bad, thanks for driving me to the hospital," she said, watching the houses fly by.  "No problem, Doll," Two-bit said, finally turning his attention back on the road.

Two-bit was a dangerous driver, he liked driving on the wrong side of the road and going at least fifteen miles over the speed limit.  What should have been a twenty minute drive to the hospital was cut in to barely eight minutes by Two-bit's nearly reckless driving.

The girls got out of the truck cautiously and said their thanks to Two-bit.  "Hey, I wouldn't leave you here by yourselves, ladies, I'll go in with you and drive you home." He said with a gracious smile.  "You're a true gentleman, Two-bit." Gabby said.  "That's what everyone tells me," he replied, "Are you feeling okay?"  "Well, I was until that ride over here," she joked, as they entered the hospital.  It was a small building with white walls and a gray tile floor.  It had a depressing sense, and was very nearly deserted.  There was only one receptionist at the desk, she smiled when they walked in, and handed a form to Gabby.  She filled it out quickly and then got to see a doctor.  They were told to see Dr. Hudson, who turned out to be an elderly man with white hair, but he moved about the room swiftly.  He examined the gash on Gabby's stomach.  He kept making noises like 'hmmm' 'oohhhh' and 'Tsk tsk' that were driving Harmony crazy.

At last, he made a few notes on his clipboard and said, "Well, it's not as bad as it looks, its only deep in a small area, the rest is fairly shallow."  Gabby stuck her tongue out at Mercy, saying "I told you so!"  "It doesn't look like it needs stitches, just some ointment and gauze… I'll send the nurse in shortly to fix it up, then you are free to go." The doctor said smiling and walking out of the room.

"We didn't even have to come here, they just said I was fine." Gabby said, rolling her eyes.

"Better safe than sorry," Mercy said.  Two-bit had been quiet for a long while, and Mercy was amused to see him playing will all of the doctor's equipment.  He had built a fort for the GI Joe he, for some reason, had in his pocket out of tongue depressors, and was now wearing the stethoscope trying on a white doctors coat.  "I think you'd better stop that, Two-bit," Mercy yelled in to the stethoscope.  Two-bit jumped a mile, and took it off.  "Are you trying to make me go deaf?" Two-bit said, rubbing his ears and draping the stethoscope around his neck.

Just then, a young nurse walked in.  She smiled at Two-bit and shook his hand, "I'm Krissy, today is my first day.  Dr. Hudson told me to take care of a stomach wound, he didn't mention another doctor…?"

Two-bit's eyes widened, but he quickly recovered and smiled.  "Well, Krissy," He said in a manly voice, attempting to make himself sound older, "I'm also fairly new here.  My name is Dr. Jass…  Dr. Hugh Jass."  Gabby, Mercy, and Harmony all tried to stifle their laughter.  "I got a bit lost while I was looking for, umm, the… Johnson case…" he said, fumbling a bit at the end.  "Oh!" said Krissy perkily, "The Johnson's are in room seventeen, this is room thirty-two.  You really missed it!" "I guess so," Two-bit said, grabbing a clipboard that was lying on Dr. Hudson's table. "I'll let you take care of this then, and I'll see about those Johnson's." He winked at Krissy, then breezed out of the room.  Krissy giggled.  She had Gabby take off her shirt, and Gabby was glad that Two-bit had left.  Krissy chattered the whole time she was dabbing ointment on Gabby's wound.  "Boy, the doctors get younger and younger these days.  Dr. Jass seemed very nice, I hope I get to work with him more."

"I'm sure Dr. Jass will appreciate that," Gabby said, as Krissy finished bandaging her stomach.  "Well, that's pretty much it!" the nurse said happily, "You're free to go."

The girls thanked her, then left.  They didn't go back to the lobby however; they went to room seventeen, in search of 'Dr. Jass.'  They found Two-bit in his white lab coat, with a little boy of about six.  Two-bit had blown up a surgeons glove, and was now filling a second one with water.  They dragged Two-bit out of the room, much to the little boy's protests.  They finally got out to the parking lot and Two-bit drove them back home.  They thanked him and got out.  It was only one in the afternoon, but all three were already tired.  Gabby decided to get some more sleep, while Mercy got ready for work, and Harmony remembered some homework that she still had to do before school the next day.

Hey!  Sorry for the pointless plotless chapter…  I kind of shocked myself with the whole doctor Two-bit thing, lol.  Raise your hand if you did not get the 'Hugh Jass' joke.  *Scans crowd of four people*  I see, well, it looks like most of you understood it, but for those who didn't, say the name quick – Hughjass. What does it sound like?  If you said 'huge ass' you are correct, good job.  I promise a better chapter the next time I update (hopefully soon).  Sooooo, what did you think??  Review review review!  Thanks ~*~*The Author*~*~


	11. introductions

Disclaimer- No, I don't own The Outsiders.

Hey!!! It's been awhile, a loooong while.  I've just been so busy with school.  But anyway, I got inspired again, and decided to pick this story up again.

Many thanks to Summer, Paris, Naria4, Etwa, and Deadly Wisteria.

Huge thanks to the reviewer 'just me,' the next chapter will be for you, full of Dally goodness. Mmm, Dally…

Harmony sluggishly walked through the house, as Gabby threw herself onto the couch in the living room.  Mercy had left for work soon after they got back from the hospital.  Harmony was desperately looking for something to do.  She knew she should start the homework she had for the weekend, but just couldn't bring herself to ruin a perfectly good Saturday afternoon.  She paced around the small house twice before sitting heavily on Gabby's legs and sighing.

"What a way to spend a Saturday," Harmony moaned, as Gabby tried to push her off the couch.  "What do you guys do in this place for fun?" Gabby asked.  "Nothing, it's not like New York, there's absolutely no _action here," Harmony said, sliding off the couch and onto the floor.  "I heard you got jumped the first day you moved in.  That's not what I call 'no action,'" Gabby replied.  "Well, fine, there's some action, but mostly it's boring." Harmony started tapping her hand on her leg and nodding her head to the beat of some unheard music.  "Didn't Two-bit say he was going somewhere after he dropped us off, some guy's house named Curtis?"  "Yeah, that's the Curtis' house, that's where we picked him up to take us to the hospital," Harmony replied nonchalantly, then she seemed to get the idea that Gabby already had, "Hey, we could go hang out with him and the gang!"  "What gang?" Gabby inquired, sitting up and pulling on a jean jacket.  "The gang that always hangs around at the Curtis place.  You'll like 'em they're nice guys." Harmony said, opening the door and leading the way to a house they had been to just a few hours before.  Harmony walked in without knocking, as she had been instructed to do by Darry.  In the living room sat Johnny, Ponyboy, and Two-bit.  She assumed that Darry, Sodapop, and Steve were at work, and she didn't know or care really where Dally was.  The boys looked happy to see them, and Pony shyly sat next to Harmony on the floor.  Gabby took a seat on the arm of the couch and had an animated conversation with Two-bit about the time she saw Mickey Mouse in person, while Johnny quietly watched TV.  All of a sudden the door swung open and cursing could be heard from the other side.  "That bitch cheated on me again, I know it.  This time I think it was with Buck, the dirty sac of…"  The voice stopped, as he saw the girls sitting in the room.  Harmony had known it would be Dallas behind all that cussing.  Gabby swung around to see who in this town knew such colorful language.  Her face heated as she saw his face.  "Long time, no see, Dally," she said coldly, her eyes burning with anger. His mouth dropped a fraction of an inch, and he quickly regained his composure.  "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, his voice dripping with disdain.  Harmony looked at Two-bit, saying, "I guess everyone from New York really does know each other."_

Heh, cliffhanger! Kindof… I know this was very short, and I'm sorry.  I will probably update in like a day.  

Reviews are lovely and motivate me to update!!!


	12. explanation

Disclaimer- I don't own the Outsiders, do you own the Outsiders?

Hey! It's been a while, but please keep reading.

Gabby looked at Dally, full of unexplained malice.  "Suddenly, it smells like trash in here," She said.  Ponyboy, Johnny, Sodapop, and Harmony watched this exchange in silence.  Finally, it was Two-bit who tried to joke his way in to a comfortable conversation.

"Did you guys have a fling back in New York?" He questioned.  This was apparently the least helpful thing he could have said.  Dally stared coolly at Gabby, his eyes and heart frozen.  "Do you really think I'd do anything with this tramp?  She's got a figure like a 12 year old." He said.  "At least I'm not a rat like you," she replied, practically spitting at him.  This was too much for Dally, who raised his hand to slap her but was restrained by Soda and Two-bit.

"Come on Dally, don't be like that," they yelled at him, desperate to calm him.  "This is such bull shit," Dally raged, struggling against they're hold.  Gabby stood, unafraid.  Fury had given her courage, any other time she might have backed down.  "I had hoped I'd never have to see your sorry face again, Winston." She said through tight lips, finally able to control herself.  Dally too had calmed, and was now smirking at Gabby.  "Ain't my fault you came here.  If you don't like it, you're welcome to leave."  Gabby narrowed her eyes and sat defiantly on the couch, crossing her arms.  Dally laughed, saying, "Have it your way, Toots.  Makes no difference to me."  Then he turned and walked out of the house.  Once he was gone, chaos broke out among the boys.

"Whoa!"

"What the hell was that about?"

"You sure did get Dal riled up…"

"Hold it, hold it." Soda shouted, and every one quieted down.  "Now, what just happened here?"  He asked Gabby.

Gabby shrugged and said, "We used to know each other."

"We gathered that," Harmony said, Gabby had partly forgotten she was in the room.

"I ran with a gang in New York sometimes, made life easier to have people watching your back.  Then Dally joined the gang.  He corrupted them.  The gang was about watching out for each other, Dally made it about fighting and seeing how much shit we could get away with.  I was no angel, I've done enough to get me put in the cooler for a long time, but I had reasons.  Dally did things just for the hell of it.  Things escaladed and he got us into a fight with another gang, a tough one.  We ended up losing half our gang, some of the best people I've ever known.  I wish I could kill him."

Everything was silent when Gabby finished.  She didn't wait for a reaction, just grabbed her coat and motioned for Harmony to follow her.  Once outside, Harmony said, "Mercy told me that you used to be in a gang, but I had no idea…"  She left her thought unfinished.  Gabby felt empty, so much emotion drained from her.  They walked quietly back to Harmony's house and Gabby lay on the couch, praying for a dreamless sleep.

Well, that was depressing!  Sorry to have such a sad chapter.  If you have any ideas for the story, let me know!  Reviewers are awesome!


End file.
